


Carry On My Soldier

by Nikka001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soldier Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst pain in the world.....is the thought of losing the one thing that matters most to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Soldier

"Dean!" Cas pushed through the crowds of people taking up Grand Central. He ran as fast as he could, his eyesight blurring as tears formed in his eyes. Stopping once more at the top of the stairs, he searched through the crowd for any sight of Dean. Finally, he spotted the dark green uniform that he had tossed across the room earlier that week.

"Dean!" He shouted once more as he raced down the steps towards the man he loves. He flew through the crowds, his throat and lungs burning. Only a few feet away, he shouted his name once more, causing the young man to turn in confusion. Finally, Cas came to a halt in front of Dean, holding onto his arm for support. 

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, his voice shaking as he tried to keep his tears from flooding out. Cas slowly looked up at Dean, "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Deans heart broke as he heard the pain in his lovers voice. He placed one hand on Cas cheek and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. They pulled away and placed their foreheads together. 

"Please, don't go." 

"I have to. They need my help." Cas let a small whimper escape his lips as tears rolled down his face. He took a deep, shaky breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"W-what if you don't come back?" Dean could feel as the tears threatened to spill over. He quickly took both hands and cupped Cas's face, finally letting the tears pour down.

"Castiel, you listen to me right now. I am coming home. I don't care what happens, I will find a way to get back to you," he placed a kiss on Cas's forehead, "I promise." Cas moved his hands to Deans waist, gripping tightly, not wanting to let go. He moved his head to rest on Deans shoulder as Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel. 

Nestling his head into the crook of Deans neck,Cas spoke once more, "I love you, so much. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too." 

Slowly, Cas pulled away from Dean, tears streaming down his face. He watched quietly as the man he loved boarded his train. The train pulled out of the station leaving a distraught and broken young man behind.

 

*3 years later 

Cas woke to a knocking on his front door. Slipping on an old pair of fleece pajama pants, he made his way down the stairs and into the small front entry way. There was another small knock as he approached the door. He swung open the door, took one look and then slammed it shut again. Soon, another loud knock came to the door. With a shaky hand and deep breath, Cas reached for the handle, pulling it open slowly.

"Heya Cas." Dean smiled up at Cas from his position on the front porch. In this moment, to Cas, Dean looked like death himself. His once chiseled features were now gone, replaced by sunken cheeks. His eyes were red and dark circles had begun to form underneath his eyes. His once short hair, was now hanging down in front of his eyes. Cas took a step closer to Dean, running his hands along the dark pink scar that stretched across the length of his jaw. He rested his hand on Deans cheek before pulling him in for a huge hug. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"I told you I would come back."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit confusing in the beginning. My idea was that Bobby was in the military and had recruited Dean to join because they needed more help. Dean agreed. Story ensued. Hope that makes sense! And I hope you guys enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Till next time,   
> Nikka <3


End file.
